


Zombie Eggs

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Easter Eggs, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Abby & Easter. Yeah.<br/>Summary: Absolutely not mine, no money made, yadda. <br/>Note: Happy Easter/Ostara, those of you celebrating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Eggs

"Abby, these are..." Tim held up an egg. He didn't even know there was black egg dye. 

"Perfectly safe." Abby pointed at the design on the egg. "Despite the skull and crossbone design." 

"Uh huh." Tim cocked an eyebrow at her. "Have you eaten one?" 

Her eyes went wide. "Eat...no, god no. They're safe to _handle_. I wouldn't eat one of those on a dare. Well, maybe a dare." She considered. "No. Not even on a dare." 

"Good to know." Tim carefully put the egg back in the carton. "And how many of these are there?" 

"Enough for the Goth Kid Easter Egg Hunt! So about..." Abby counted on her fingers. "A gross." 

"One hundred forty-four zombie eggs?" 

"No, no, Timmy! These eggs are the Goth eggs. The zombie eggs are _green_."


End file.
